Bleeding Heart
by spfly3024
Summary: RE-POST/ Seseorang yang mengatakan sampai jumpa, justru ia tak pernah kembali./yewon/wonsung/OS


Bagaimana jika seseorang yang mengatakan _sampai jumpa, _justru tak pernah kembali?

.

.

.

**YeWon Fanfiction**

Spfly3024

.

.

.

**Bleeding Heart**

Arika Tooru

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ffn bikin saya kesel -_- dan akhirnya dengan terpaksa saya harus re-post..

semoga admin ffn yang baik ga ngehapus lagi yaa...

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Ketika pertama kalinya ia membuka mata setelah berminggu terbelenggu di dunia yang gelapnya melebihi hitam, yang ia rasakan adalah ia seperti berada di dimensi lain. Ia tak mengenal wajah siapapun, ia tak mengingat nama siapapun. Hanya sebait nama miliknya sendiri dan toko bunga yang tertinggal, satu lagi –pesawat terbang.

Tiga bulan sudah ia mempelajari tentang bagaimana ia hidup sebelumnya sebelum segala keasingan itu terjadi. Ia adalah Kim Yesung, pemilik toko bunga di pinggiran jalan utama kota _Incheon_ beberapa kilometer dari bandar udara terbesar di Korea selatan. Dua puluh empat tahun tepat pada agustus kemarin. Ia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang di besarkan di salah satu panti asuhan di _Cheonan_. Datang ke _Incheon_ bersama sahabat senasib –berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama –bernama Cho Kyuhyun pemilik _MOM coffee_ di samping tokonya hampir delapan tahun yang lalu karena tidak ingin terlalu lama merepotkan ibu panti.

Orang lain menyebutnya si pemilik toko bunga bersuara emas meskipun ia sendiri pun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana suaranya terdengar ketika bernyanyi. Karena jujur, jangankan bernyanyi, hidup di tengah orang-orang asing selama tiga bulan belum bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa seperti biasanya –menurut orang-orang yang sering ia temui.

Yesung memiliki dua orang pegawai bernama Sunny dan Hyukjae yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_nya dendiri. Tinggal bersamanya di lantai dua toko bunga yang ia beri nama _Leibniz Blossoms_. Konyol, aneh, menggelikan. Apa pribadinya dulu semenggelikan nama toko bunganya? Bagaimana bisa ia yang dulu memberi nama toko bunga dengan salah satu tokoh _scientist_ dunia? Bodoh!

Dan satu lagi hal bodoh, fakta yang harus ia terima terjadi dalam kehidupannya. Setiap hari tanpa terkecuali, akan ada seorang yang selalu datang ke tokonya dengan sengaja hanya untuk menyapa dan menanyakan keadaannya. Yesung tak mempersalahkannya –tepatnya tak ingin. Mungkin hanya seorang pengangguran yang kelewat malas untuk mencari pekerjaan, jadi dengan iseng setiap hari mengunjunginya. Karena ketika ia bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, Sunny, Hyukjae, atau orang-orang yang terdeteksi aman untuk hidupnya yang biasa mereka sebut teman, tak akan ada yang mau buka mulut tentang siapa sebenarnya sosok pengganggu tersebut dengan alasan _–agar yesung mengingat segalanya lebih cepat_.

Tapi pengalaman membuatnya tahu banyak hal tentang orang itu. Namanya Choi Siwon, tinggal di dua blok dari toko terakhir pertokoan jalan ini, meskipun sering kali ia melihat _namja_ itu seperti tinggal di perpustakaan umum di sebrang jalan –yang Siwon akui pemilik perpustakaan umum itu adalah kerabatnya. Siwon adalah _namja_ dengan postur wajah tampan nan tinggi, tiga tahun lebih tua darinya, memiliki dua dimple manis di kedua belah pipi, bermanik gelap pekat tapi berkilau.

Profesi Choi Siwon yang ia dengar dari Sunny adalah seorang pilot, tapi Yesung tak yakin dengan itu. Apa ada seorang pilot yang bekerja tidak dengan sebuah pesawat terbang melainkan duduk setiap hari di tempat yang sama, di salah satu kursi di pinggiran jalan settingan _coffee shop outdor_ milik Kyuhyun –setelah menyapanya –dan menatapnya dari jendela super besar yang tembus pandang dengan tube kopi panas di tangannya. Memperhatikannya yang tengah di sebukan dengan berbagai ratus jenis bunga dengan tatapan dan senyum bodoh, meski ia tak mengerti mengapa begitu banyak terkaan yang tak bisa ia jawab dari sorot mata ketika _namja_ itu menatapnya. Rutinitas yang membuat Yesung bosan sendiri.

Tak jarang juga Siwon mencuri-curi waktu ketika tidak ada pelanggan, Siwon akan mengajaknya mengobrol, menanyainya ini itu, mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau tak jarang mengajaknya keluar untuk berkencan. Atau seperti menceritakan cerita-cerita dari yang konyol hingga tak penting. Besikap seperti _namja_ Choi itu sangat akrab denganya di banding ia dengan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun. Sok tahu dan mengganggu. Apa _namja_ bodoh itu menyukainya? Jika iya, mengapa tak mengaku saja? jadi ia bisa menolaknya terang-terangan dan menyuruh si pilot-tanpa-pekerjaan itu pergi jauh-jauh, kan?

Seperti sekarang ini, demi apapun! Ia baru membuka tokonya lima menit yang lalu tapi si bodoh-tapi-tampan itu sudah berdiri dengan _cool_-nya di depan pintu masuk, tersenyum lebar meski ia menatapnya datar. Siwon menyodorkan tube yang ia yakini berisi _vanillalatte_ tanpa gula kearahnya –minuman wajibnya di pagi hari. Dan bagaimana Siwon bisa tahu kesukaannya itu di tengah ia tak pernah bercerita tentang apapun? Kyuhyun kah yang memberitahu? Atau Sunny? Atau Hyukjae?

Lama menunggu responnya, Siwon meraih tangan kiri Yesung yang bebas untuk menerimanya sementara tangan kanan Yesung masih menyentuh ujung kelopak bunga mawar yang belum ia bersihkan dari duri di atas _counter_.

"minumlah dulu, baru bekerja.. lagi pula ada Hyukjae yang membantumu membersihkan duri-duri itu, jadi jangan terlalu sibuk dan memaksakan diri" suara baritone itu mengalun, lembut juga terkesan menasehati. Tahu apa Siwon tentangnya huh?

"terima kasih" tanpa ingin menanggapi lebih lanjut, Yesung meletakan tube _vanillalatte_ pemberian Siwon di atas _counter_ lalu kembali sibuk memilah mawar yang masih segar itu. Siwon tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, ia duduk di satu set kursi besi yang di sediakan khusus untuk para pelanggan yang biasanya di gunakan ketika menunggu pesanan rangkaian bunga, menikmati kopinya sendiri.

"aku kemarin melihatmu keluar bersama Kyuhyun, kalian mulai berkencan ya?"

'_jikapun iya, memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu?' _Yesung menghela nafas, tak mungkin menjawab dengan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Mempertahankan attitude Kim Yesung yang baru, tenang, datar dan apatis. "tidak, hanya mengunjungi festival bunga"

"syukurlah.." sesaat Yesung mendengar kekehan kecil Choi Siwon. "kau terlihat lebih tenang dari sejak sebulan terakhir, hari-harimu pasti berjalan menyenangkan."

"hm" hanya tanggapan kecil, Siwon tersenyum simpul.

"tidak bisakah kau sekali saja berpura-pura senang ketika berhadapan denganku? Apa aku begitu mengganggu?"

"aku tak bilang seperti itu"

"tapi dari bicaramu seperti kau terus mendikte dalam hati agar aku segera pergi dari sini" Siwon melancarkan jurus yang biasa ia pakai untuk berusaha merebut perhatian Yesung –yang menurut Yesung itu sangat menyebalkan.

"ini toko bunga, setidaknya kau harus punya alasan untuk menemuiku di jam kerja"

Terdengar tawa kecil Choi Siwon, di ikuti derap suara sepatu yag menghampirinya yang masih di sibukan oleh bunga-bunga berkelopak basah dan di susul oleh tangan besar yang terasa mengacak rambutnya yang hitam. "kau lucu sekali"

Yesung menoleh datar tapi matanya menunjukan jika ia tengah protes. Apanya yang lucu?

"seperti yang kau minta, kali ini aku kemari untuk memesan rangkaian bunga" alis Yesung bertaut, ini kali pertama Siwon datang ke tokonya dengan alasan logis. "rangkaian bunga untuk di letakan di atas meja"

Yesung mengangguk mengerti, ia lalu berjalan ke belakang _counter_ untuk mengambil note yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencatat pesanan bunga apa saja yang ingin digunakan pelanggan untuk ia rangkai. Siwon yang mengerti juga mendekat dan bersedekap antusias di atas _counter_.

"kapan harus ku selesaikan?"

"besok siang" Yesung kembali mengangguk dan mencatatnya.

"apa saja?"

"hey! Aku seorang pelanggan sekarang, kenapa wajah dan nada suaramu masih seperti itu?"

"jawab saja"

Siwon mencibir, lalu melanjutkan. "_carnation_ merah dengan tepi putih, krisan jingga, _calendula_ dengan kelopak kecil dan _baby breath_. Ah, kau lahir di bulan agustus kan? Aku berpikir jika di tambah gladiol akan sedikit menarik. Oh yaa, aku tidak tahu akan cocok atau tidak, tapi tolong tambahkan beberapa tangkai _daffodil_ juga."

Yesung tak segera mencatat, ia menatap Siwon yang kini tengah tersenyum cerah kearahnya. Menerka apa isi kepala tampan Choi Siwon, Kenapa Siwon tahu semua bunga yang menjadi list terbaiknya? Apa hubungannya dengan Siwon dulu begitu dekat hingga hal sepele seperti ini Siwon tahu? Sedekat apa ia dengan _namja_ menyebalkan bermarga Choi itu?

"kau terlihat seperti memesan karangan untuk hiasan sudut ruangan" meskipun berkata seperti itu, Yesung tetap mencatat pesanan Siwon. _Orang aneh juga berselera aneh, serasi_. Pikir Yesung. meskipun bunga-bunga tadi adalah bunga favoritnya, tetap saja dalam seni merangkai bunga ada faktor-faktor lain yang menunjang bagaimana rangkaian itu bisa terlihat harmoni juga indah, contohnya pemilihan jenis bunga, bentuk, warna, aroma, serta makna si bunga.

"Sunny akan merangkaikannya untukmu"

"aku ingin kau yang merangkainya untukku, harus kau, jika bukan kau kau tidak mau" sahut Siwon final tak ingin di tolak. Yesung melirik sekilas lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"baiklah, ku usahakan selesai tepat waktu"

"terima kasih"

"kartu ucapan?"

"huh?"

"setidaknya kau harus menggunakan kartu ucapan untuk menunjukan maksudmu mengirim sebuah rangkaian bunga"

"haruskah?"

"tentu saja, bukankah rangkaian bunga ini untuk kekasihmu?"

Suara tawa mengalun, Yesung merutuki mulutnya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan _namja_ di hadapannya? Dan lihatlah kini ia di jadikan bahan tawaan Choi Siwon.

"begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan membawanya besok." Yesung berkedip beberapa kali ketika Siwon mendekat hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar sesuatu, memanas hingga rasanya ingin bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, Siwon tentu dengan jelas tahu wajahnya memerah. Siwon tersenyum tulus, mengusap surainya lembut sebelum pergi tanpa kata keluar dari tokonya, meninggalkannya yang masih mematung di tempat. Ada sesuatu yang membuat nafasnya terasa menipis, dan ia yakin, tidak hanya sebatas ini ia mengenal Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Pemilik toko bunga itu berdiri di belakang _counter_, pukul delapan, baru saja ia membuka tokonya tapi pelanggan sudah cukup banyak. Meski begitu Sunny juga Hyukjae tak membiarkan ia menyentuh pekerjaan sedikitpun dengan alasan keadaan yang kurang baik.

Entahlah, perasaannya kurang baik sejak tadi malam. Ditambah ia bermimpi ada seseorang yang memberinya karangan bunga dengan sebait kata cinta dalam kartu ucapan, _Kim Yesung.. Aku mencintaimu._ Dengan fostur dan pergerakan yang tak asing lagi, seperti mirip dengan –

Yesung terkesiap dari lamunannya, ia mendongak ketika merasakan tangannya yang tadi bebas tergeletak di atas _counter_ kini terasa hangat dari tube yang sengaja di sentuhkan di telapak tangannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok tegap tinggi tengah tersenyum –Choi Siwon.

Dengan seragam hitam yang begitu pas di tubuh kokohnya, kancing-kancing yang terkancing sempurna, sepasang lencana yang menambah bahunya begitu berwibawa, sepasang sarung tangan putih, sepatu hitam yang terlihat berat, dan topi dengan emblem bintang –di tangan kirinya.

Sesaat Yesung sempat tak mengenali sosok di hadapannya kini, Choi Siwon benar-benar berbeda. Sunny tak berbohong, Choi Siwon adalah seorang pilot. Choi Siwon terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yesung yang seolah hilang diri, apa ia terlalu berlebihan muncul dengan seragam seperti ini?

"maaf membuatmu terkejut. Aku tak punya waktu lagi."

Yesung belum sadar dengan segala fantasi liarnya. "huh?"

"ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi masa cuti ku sudah usai. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Siwon mengamati raut wajah Yesung, berharap ada satu saja raut berarti dari sana setelah ia menunjukan satu-persatu _clue_ yang mungkin bisa mengembalikan ingatan Yesung. Tapi usahanya selama ini sepertinya sia-sia, Siwon harus rela menelan pahitnya ludah sendiri mengalir di kerongkongannya yang kering. Tiga bulan, tapi sama sekali belum ada perkembangan. Satu hal pun tak ada yang Yesung ingat tentangnya.

"apa ini bunga pesananku?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatian Yesung yang terus menatapnya diam, Yesung mengangguk. Siwon menggeser rangkaiam bunga yang sudah terbungkus plastik dengan sentuhan pita merah muda itu, cantik. Kemampuan Yesung memang tak pernah bisa di ragukan. Siwon merogoh saku seragamnya lalu menyematkan sebuah kartu ucapan di atas pita bunga. Lalu ia mengangkat rangkaian bunga itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan meletakannya di atas meja. Dahi Yesung berkerut bingung, kenapa Siwon meletakkannya disana?

"itu untukmu, aku harap dengan itu kau bisa mengingatku."

"untukku?"

Siwon mengangguk, ia lalu memakai topinya –tampan. "aku harus bekerja. Mungkin aku tidak bisa segera kembali karena harus membayar jatah cutiku kemarin. Karena itu aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku selama aku pergi, aku tidak ingin di lupakan lagi olehmu setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Dengan mulut terkatup rapat, Yesung terpaku di tempat tak mengerti dengan situasi dan maksud dari ucapan Siwon. Rasa-rasanya situasi ini begitu terasa sering terjadi di ingatannya, tapi ia tak tahu percisnya bagaimana.

Ia di sadarkan dengan suara sepatu Choi Siwon yang menghampirinya. _Namja_ tampan itu membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat nan nyaman, di peluk seperti itu entah mengapa Yesung merasa ia telah _pulang_, perasaan yang ia juga tak mengerti. Sedikit lama, Siwon melepasnya. Keduanya kini berhadapan, Siwon menatapnya dalam dengan sorot penuh kasih. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat hingga dua belah bibir mereka bersentuhan –Siwon melumat bibir Yesung lembut. Dan hal yang lebih tidak ia mengerti lagi ialah –bagaimana bisa ia diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Choi Siwon? _Namja_ menyebalkan yang setiap hari mengganggunya, _namja_ bodoh yang sok tahu. Seolah raganya tak bisa bergerak di perlakuakn seperti itu, dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Siwon melepas pagutannya, tersenyum melihat wajah merona Yesung juga bibirnya yang mengkilat karena saliva. Siwon mengusap sudut bibir Yesung, mencium pipi merona itu sebelum mundur satu langkah.

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu" bisiknya berat lalu mengecup pipi Yesung sekali lagi. "selamat tinggal dan sampai jumpa.."

Yesung harus merelakan hangat aura sosok Siwon yang menjauh, _namja_ tampan itu tak lupa melambai kecil dan tersenyum lembut sebelum memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di depan toko bunga. Dengan tanpa alasan, matanya memanas dan berair. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela besar, menyaksikan mobil Siwon yang pergi menjauh hingga tak lagi terlihat di tikungan jalan. Yesung menoleh, menghampiri rangkaian bunga yang dengan sepenuh hati ia rangkai tadi malam lalu membaca note yang tadi Siwon sematkan.

'_Choi Yesung.. I Love You. ^^ '_

Suara ketukan kecil sampai dipendengarannya, ia menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada pintu kaca tokonya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya berisi sesuatu.

.

.

.

Yesung mendongak menatap langit saat deru suara pesawat melewati atas kepalanya. Sebuah pesawat terbang. Kadang ia terganggu dengan suara gemuruh itu setiap waktu, resikonya karena bermukim di dekat lokasi pusat penerbangan. Tapi untuk pertama kali dalam hidup –seingatnya –ia sungguh menanti-nanti suara gemuruh pesawat. Menerka, siapa yang mengendalikan benda besar terbang itu. Apakah orang yang tengah dinantinya?

Bermula dari tiga minggu yang lalu. Kepergian Siwon membuat ia merasa kesepian, sedih, dan gelisah tanpa sebab. Di tambah sahabatnya yang berbaik hari menceritakan beberapa –banyak fakta baru. Tentang ia dan Siwon.

Beberapa minggu sebelum ia terbangun dan di vonis amnesia, seharusnya menjadi hari dimana ia dan _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon resmi mengikat janji suci di depan altar putih. Kecelakaan itu, mobil yang memasuki jurang itu, terjadi tepat dua hari sebelum hari bahagianya bersama Choi Siwon.

Kim Yesung terdiam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, di jam-jam seperti ini biasanya Siwon mengajaknya untuk istirahat dan menawarkan se-tube kopi dingin. Tersenyum dan bercerita banyak hal, tentang bunga-bunga asing di negara yang pernah ia pijaki, tentang janji yang akan membawakannya bunga _Bleeding Heart_ yang kononnya menjadi simbol _cinta abadi selamanya_. Atau seperti bercerita tentang dongeng bunga mawar juga bunga matahari. Dan apapun itu tentang hobinya, konyol, tapi ia merindukannya kini.

Apa seperti ini yang namanya kesepian dan rindu? Apa Kim Yesung selalu merasakan hal yang seperti ini ketika Siwon tidak ada? Gelisah saat ia tak bisa memastikan sang kekasih baik-baik saja di udara sana, apa Kim Yesung selama ini bertahan dengan cinta yang menyiksa seperti ini? bukankah membiarkan Siwon menggeluti profesinya sama saja dengan ia yang harus bersiap-siap kehilangan?

Yesung menggeleng menepis segala prasangka, menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman dengan tangan yang terulur meraih sebatang bunga _daffodil oranye_ –bunga kesukaan Siwon –menurut tafsirannya. Ia hanya perlu bersikap lebih baik dan menyambut kepulangan Siwon dengan segala cinta yang seharusnya Siwon terima, bukan? Meski ia tak tahu menahu tentang ia dan Siwon bagaimana bisa berawal, tapi ia yakin cinta akan menuntunnya, membuatnya kembali mengingat semua yang seharusnya tak terlupakan. Tentang ia dan Choi Siwon.

S_ampai jumpa.. _hati Yesung mengepal, memegang ucapan _namja_ tampan itu, Choi Siwon pasti kembali. Dan ini akan menjadi pertemuan yang ia tunggu pertama kali dengan Siwon dalam hipupnya yang begitu ia tunggu.

**Prang!**_

Yesung menoleh kearah pintu, vas bunga yang ia letakan di samping pintu toko pecah. Hyukjae berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan sebuah ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya dan bergumam kata maaf dengan suara kecil. Yesung ingin mengatakan _tidak apa-apa,_ tapi saat itu juga tubuhnya seperti membatu menyadari raut wajah pegawainya tersebut. Ia tahu, Hyukjae membawa berita yang tidak seharusnya dan tentu saja tidak ingin ia dengar.

Perhatnotiannya beralih kearah Kyuhyun yang juga berlari kearahnya dengan raut yang sama. Dan ia yakin, ini lebih buruk dari yang ia kira.

.

_Mesin meledak, kokpit pesawat terbakar, kelalaian infrastruktur. Pesawat di perkirakan jatuh di __Pegunungan Riphean, bagian barat Rusia. Sebagian penumpang dan awak kapal selamat, sedangkan pilot dan co -pilot di pastikan tewas di tempat._

.

Lily-lily putih itu berjejer di tempatnya, mengelilingi sebuah foto berfigura. Setelah melakukan gerakan penghormatan terakhirnya, kaki Yesung melemas dan terduduk di sisi ruangan. Kyuhyun tak pernah pergi dari sampingnya. Ia benci orang-orang yang memandangnya kini, seolah ia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang pantas di pandang iba seperti itu. Tidakkah mereka lihat? Ia tak menangis sama sekali. Apanya yang perlu di ibakan darinya?

Hanya saja, kini ia berharap jantungnya tak lagi berfungsi, ia ingin tuhan kembali mengambil semua ingatannya mulai dari sekarang. Seseorang yang menjanjikan padanya kata –_sampai jumpa_, justru tak akan pernah kembali.

Rangkaian bunga merah bunga berbentuk hati tergurai indah di sudut ruangan dengan pita yang sedikit terkoyak kusut, persembahan terakhir yang ingin siwon berikan untuknya tak lagi bermakna.

.

.

.

"_kau __tahu Yesung? __Sejak saat itu, setiap musim semi, akan bermekaran bunga-bunga berbentuk hati warna merah muda, merah atau putih. Para warga kerajaan percaya bahwa bunga itu adalah jelmaan sang putri, sehingga diberi nama, Bleeding Heart. __Aku juga ingin cinta dan kisahku di__ kenang seperti dongeng bunga itu. Meskipun aku yang harus menjelma menjadi bunga itu, setidaknya kau bisa mengingat dan mengenangku. Dari sebuah kisah cinta, sisi memilukannya lah yang justru dikenang baik. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti membawakan bunga itu untukmu.."_

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

kalo saya pindah ke blog, menurut chinggudeul gimana?

kasih saran pliiisss TT TT


End file.
